


I Need You

by LouisLittleFlower123



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Love, M/M, Need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLittleFlower123/pseuds/LouisLittleFlower123
Summary: Everything is Falling apart. It's all so messy that it feels like Philip doesn't even excist anymore. All he know is that even though Lukas is causing him pain, he's the only one that can make him forget about it all.And Lukas can't deny it anymore. The brown-haired boy makes him feel things he never thought was possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and probably filled with errors. I just needed to write something up to be able to post here. We need more fanfiction in this fandom.   
> I actually like how it turned out though. I've been thinking about writing it for awhile.

It’s all too much. Philip knew that everything would change when he got to this small town. That nothing would be the same again. But this… He never expected this. If it wasn’t for Lukas he probably wouldn’t even be able to deal with all this. Even though the blond boy is one of the causes for his pain, he’s the one that keeps Philip going. The thought of kissing him again or just see him again helps Philip fight through the madness. 

That’s why Philip found himself at the edge of the forest outside of Lukas’s house during one of those night when he just wanted to disappear from the world. He takes a good look to make sure that the car, and Philip’s dad, is gone before he lets his shaky legs walk up to the house. 

One knock on the door isn’t enough for Lukas to hear and neither are ten. The door swings swiftly open under his hand and Philip steps into the house without a second thought. He just needs to see Lukas. Now. Or he knows he will break down completely. 

Lukas is on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in though. He’s trying to work through these last few days, trying to figure out what will happen or how he feels about the whole thing. Well, he’s really trying to convince himself that he doesn’t feel anything for Philip. That it was just the kissing he liked. Not Philip specifically. But as he looks towards the doorway and sees Philip stand there, he forgets all about his attempts. “What are you doing here?” He whispers as he sits up on the bed. It comes out a lot softer than he planned it to. 

Philip just looks at him as he takes a few steps closer. “I… I need you… Everything is falling apart and you’re the only one that understands.” Philip sits down on the side of the bed. “yeah, I get what you mean. Do you want to… I don’t know… Talk?” Lukas gets out. 

Philip looks deep into his eyes. “No.” He says firmly as he leans in the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Lukas’. The simple gesture makes the everything disappear. Everything that matters at that moment is Lukas and the way his lips feels against his own. But then Lukas pulls away and that is almost enough to make Philip cry. “Philip… We shouldn’t...” He tries but Philip cuts him off, gripping onto his shirt. “Please… I need this.. I need you… Please… If you want to forget about me after this and never want to see me again that okay I just really need you now...”

How can Lukas deny him that when in reality Philips is exactly what he needs as well. For a few second he doesn’t move or say anything. But then he can’t deny it anymore. “I want to see you again.” He whispers and press his lips against Philip’s in a sweet kiss.

The kiss quickly change though. It turns into the need the two boys feel for each other. Hands are touching every part of the other’s body, soft hums and moans are leaving their mouths. Clothes get thrown to the floor in messy piles as the boys just can’t stop their desire for each other anymore. And when it’s all over Lukas can’t tell Philip to leave right away. Instead he just keeps the boy close as he lets their lips brush together lightly.


End file.
